


Handcuffs

by YumeBaah



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Implied drinking, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeBaah/pseuds/YumeBaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seu plano não havia funcionado como planejado, e agora o máximo que conseguia fazer era rir de sua própria situação.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

Abriu os olhos e observou o ambiente à sua volta. Pesadas cortinas em frente às janelas impediam que os raios de sol da manhã chegassem até ele. Mas ainda assim, através da penumbra, ele reconheceu o quarto de hotel onde estivera desde a noite anterior.

Sentia-se um pouco tonto, e ao olhar para uma mesinha ao lado da cama constatou que o motivo para sua pequena dor de cabeça era obvio; garrafas vazias de sake e uma de vinho pela metade jaziam esparramadas pelo móvel.

Tentou se levantar. Um ato ridiculamente inútil, visto que seus braços estavam algemados à cabeceira da cama. Um fato tão perceptível que só havia sido notado agora.

Dino riu de sua própria situação.

A ideia inicial era oferecer um pouco de bebida a Hibari, para que este ficasse menos esquivo e, consequentemente, mais maleável. Infelizmente a inteligência do guardião da nuvem não foi levada em consideração, e o plano acabou não saindo como o planejado. Agora o loiro se encontrava ali, preso e com apenas um fino lençol vermelho cobrindo seu corpo.

Um suspiro desapontado, mas não insatisfeito, escapou de seus lábios enquanto virava a cabeça para os lados em busca de um relógio. Antes que tal objeto pudesse ser encontrado um pedaço de papel entrou em seu campo de visão.

Estava cuidadosamente depositado em cima de um travesseiro, onde, sem muito esforço, Dino conseguiu ler:

 

_“Volto mais tarde para te soltar._

_-Kyoya”_

 

Tombou a cabeça para trás, uma expressão deliciada e divertida em sua face. Não havia como não amar Hibari. O garoto sempre o surpreendia, afinal.

Tentou se acomodar em uma posição mais confortável, ignorando o incômodo em seus pulsos. Iria dormir até que seu adorável pupilo viesse lhe resgatar.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fic D18, originalmente postada no ff.net em 2011.


End file.
